To Think it All Started with Breakfast
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: Rumours can be a very dangerous thing, especally if your name is Teito Klein. It can cause extreme mental and emotional damage and an encounter with a scary Labrador.


**A/N": Hi, sorry for the sentence structure and any other mistakes. I haven't written in a long time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost, if I did, Mikage would still be alive.**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping and Teito had a feeling that today would be a wonderful day. He had woken up fresh and ready to face another day of grievous torture from Castor, murderous intent towards Frau and, well, unnerving gentleness from Labrador. What he did not expect nor was prepared for was the strange conversation he would be privy to during his breakfast.<p>

It all began as soon as he sat down with his breakfast. It just so happened that he was sitting beside a group of gossiping boys. Strange, yes, but not so strange as to scare him off completely, after all, there was no rule that said only girls gossiped.

"How long do you think they've been together?"

"I have no idea. Maybe a long time. I heard even before they joined the church."

"How do you think Labrador-san managed to deceive so many people?"

At the last one, Teito could not take listening quietly any more.

"What do you mean deceive? Labrador is a good man! He has helped so many people! How dare you defile his name!"

"Ah, you got fooled kid. Labrador is really a girl, that's what we mean. See, he even decieved you."

It took a while for what the other boy said to sink in, but when it did, his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and his spoon paused halfway to his mouth. After sitting there in that frozen pose for some time, he dropped his spoon; the noise shaking him from his shocked paralysis.

"Y-you mean, L-L-Labrador's a g-g-g-g-g-"

"Yup, he's a girl."

* * *

><p>The three bishops were outside enjoying the beautiful garden that Labrador had always worked so hard to maintain, even going so far as to fall asleep amongst the roots of his beloved plants. They were just sitting around in comfortable silence, Labrador was reading a book and Frau and Castor were playing a game of chess, which had somehow turned into a glaring match.<p>

Suddenly Labrador glanced up and saw Teito, he waved and smiled but all he did was look away all the while sporting a very convoluted look on his face.

Labrador turned to the other two and said, "Do you know what's wrong with Teito? He's been giving me weird looks all day long."

"Eh? What kind of weird looks?" They asked

They looked over, but by this time Teito had already looked away and so they shot Labrador a questioning glance.

Thus, Labrador was faced with the daunting task of trying to decipher the emotions behind the looks and describe them along with the facial distortions they caused. As he was trying to explain, Frau and Castor shared a look, leaning in, they whispered quietly so as not to distract Labrador.

"Hey, you don't think this has anything to do with _that_ do you?"

"It obviously has everything to do with _that_" whispered Castor furiously

"What is the _that_ that you two are whispering about? And don't you think that you should tell me about it?" whispered Labrador.

Frau and Castor froze not having realised that Labrador had stoped talking while they were whispering between themselves and had heard everything they said.

"Eheh, Lab! We can explain everything! So go ahead Castor!" Frau said, wearing a nervous smile while hitting Castor on the back.

"What! Why don't you!"

"You know he likes you better, you have a larger chance of survival!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. Why don't you just tell me!" Labrador said interrupting the argument. "It can't be that bad … can it?"

"Well, there may be a rumour going around that you're a girl." Castor said after quite the glaring match.

"What does this have to do with Teito?"

"Well, he might have heard them before we could stop them and he has been avoiding us so we couldn't explain or find out if he did hear them."

At this Labrador just sighed and said something about talking with Teito. He suddenly glared at them and said "You don't have anything to do with this right?"

The silence that followed provided him with all the answers that he needed.

"I might have muttered something about you and Castor around some of the acolytes slightly after the rumours started springing up." Frau piped up sheepishly.

"Everything just keeps getting worse doesn't it?" Labrador sighed.

* * *

><p>Teito had been avoiding the three bishops all day. The implications of what he had heard this morning from more than one source had, well, to say the least, confused him. When he thought about it, it made sense why they did not tell him any of it personally, it was not as if they had known each other for a long time. They weren't even good friends like he and Mikage were. Despite all that, you would think that they would at the very least have hinted at something, after all, it was not pleasant to have found out the way he did.<p>

He was quite aware of the looks the bishops had been shooting him as well as their attempts to track him down. Now, he was extremely grateful for his training as a battle sklave, all those skills he learnt helped him dodge them, those bishops were strangely skilled.

Currently, they had down-graded to simply chasing him through the church disturbing many people in the process. Even worse, they were shouting hid name out loud and some people, thinking it was some kind of game had even joined in. Just a moment ago, someone had even tackled him to the ground, but he managed to wriggle out from under the person and just kept on running. Castor was probably regretting ever helping him build up his stamina.

It was then that he saw what seemed to be an empty room. He raced in and closed the door behind him; he heard the raving hoard rush past the door in a huge stampede. He stepped away from the door trying to figure out which room he was in.

He looked around and saw a huge room; there were large windows on the opposite wall with curtains covering creating a shadowy look. There were also several chairs and tables stacked around the edges of the room. It looked like an abandoned classroom.

Suddenly he heard breathing from behind him, not heavy breathing, it was soft, but he felt threatened all the same. He swung around with an outstretched arm hoping to hit the stranger, but when he saw who it was he screeched to a halt. It was Labrador.

With his soft smile and unassuming face coupled with a menacing aura, Labrador scared Teito more than any other human being had ever managed.

"Hello Teito, now what could you be doing here?" He asked

Teito gave out an undignified 'eep' and backed away stuttering Labrador's name.

"Now, Teito, I know for a fact that you heard several things this morning, things that may or may not be true. Please, tell me what you have heard." Labrador said smilingly.

Eyes wide and in some kind of trance, Teito told him everything he had heard that morning. Once he was done, he seemed to blink himself out of the trance with only a hazy recollection of what had just happened.

"Thank you for your cooperation Teito. Now, to clear this whole mess, none of what you heard was true, you can expel it all from your mind." Said Labrador in the same soft tone he used a moment ago.

Teito nodded and walked out. At that moment, Castor, who had separated from the crowd to join Labrador, appeared behind Labrador.

"So you really told him?"

"Yes, I did."

"But-"

"Shush, Castor. It was for his own good. If he knew the truth, imagine how distraught he would be. Look at how he reacted to mere suspicion."

Outside, plastered to the wall, a wide-eyed Teito heard everything and thought, 'he really is a girl!' and so it came full circle. To think it all began with breakfast.


End file.
